The Story Of Us
by Kagamine Akira
Summary: Lucy and Sting are siblings! They go to Magnolia High together. Lucy is the Student council president and a new member of the band Fairy Tail! Sting is the head of the basketball team and a new member of the popular band Sabertooth! Sticy fan fic :3


Akira: Hi guys! New fan fic here :3 I'm seriously hooked up with these Sticy fan fics so I decided to write one myself! (I changed my pen name!)

Sting: Yours better be good. You make the script anyway. Just so you know, I better not be a school nerd that wears saddle shoes!

Akira: Sting has siscon with Lucy :3

Lucy: Wait... what?

Akira: It's okay, Lucy doesn't have any feelings. YET. Onto the chapter! Also, this chapter has a lot of songs in it. Song names will be credited at the bottom. Please enjoy! :3

Lucy: Akira doesn't own Fairy Tail! :3

* * *

**The Story Of Us ~ Chapter 1**

**By: _thekazeisblowing_**

* * *

Sting's POV

* * *

_"Sting-kun, come over here." Mom said._

_"Yeah, what is it?" I asked._

_"Meet your new little sister! Lucy!"_

_I was only 2 at the time. I didn't know that having a little sister would effect me much._

_.:Time skip ~ 10 years later :._

_"Nii-san, nii-san!" Lucy gave me a tight hug._

_"Yeah, what is it Lucy?" I asked, smiling._

_"Someone confessed to me - he's called Natsu-kun." She said. "I'm so happy!"_

_I stared at my sister. She stared back at me with her piercing brown eyes._

_"What's wrong nii-san?"_

_"Nothing nothing."_

* * *

"Oi! Nii-san! Wake up." She was rocking me awake.

She was staring at me with those eyes again.

"What's wrong? You never tell me anything." She crossed her arms and looked away.

Yes. I never tell you anything because my feelings towards you are forbidden. I don't want you to be forced to like me.

"Come on Sting. We have school." She dragged my arm.

"No Lucy-chan. Your onii-san is tired." I pouted.

Lucy sighed. "Oh for goodness sake! No more excuses! I won't be cooking for you."

"Okay okay I'm coming." I said, admitting defeat.

She was already in her school uniform and already tied her hair up. She just took a shower because she smelled of strawberries.

After taking a shower and changing, I went downstairs and the whole house smelled of pancakes.

"We're having banana pancakes today." She said as she slid the plate in front of me. "Would you like water, milk or orange juice?"

I loved Lucy's pancakes. They were amazing and she knew that she could lure me by doing anything she she cooked for me. Damn her amazing cooking skills. I'm not that bad at cooking myself, is just that I'm too lazy to do it. Lucy loves to cook anything.

"Milk please." I said.

She poured some milk in my cup and she poured some in hers as well.

"Ikitakimasu~" Lucy and I chorused.

Lucy ate a bit of her pancake. "Oishi~~~~"

I blushed a little.

"Oh yeah, I'll be coming home late today." Lucy said.

"Why is that?"

"Student council stuff. Apparently, Gray and Natsu have been fighting each other. They destroy stuff and this keeps on happening and we need to find a way to get enough money to repair all the damaged things. The money isn't gonna come from the sky." She said. She sighed. "Those idiots are causing the school debt. And we, as a part of the Student Council have to find a way to 1) stop the fighting or 2) earn some money."

"Why not a fundraiser?" I suggested.

"We tried that but they were asking what we were funding for. We obviously cannot say that 2 students were causing damages in the school - it would cause a bad image for our school. We have ¥2,000 from the fundraiser. That's not enough to recover all the damages that they caused." Lucy said. "We can't lie to the people out there." She sighed. "Oh Sting, what am I to do?"

I patted her on the back."You are the sister of the great Sting Eucliffe. You're obviously gonna think of something amazing!" I grinned at her.

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

To be honest, when Sting grins at me, my heart races. I'm not sure why though. I shrugged it off as usual. He finished his pancakes and we both washed the cups, cutlery and plates together and then we walked to school. We've only been at Magnolia High for less than 1 month and we're already settled in. Me and Sting were born in Magnolia and when I turned 11, we had to move to Crocus, and now we're back home! I'm in the band Fairy Tail and I made a bunch of new friends in the band. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are rivals so they hardly talk to each other. I was invited by Mira Jane Strauss, as they were looking for a new singer. She wanted to test my singing skills, so I sang ebb and flow by Ray. **(AN: This song is Nagi no Asukara's 2nd OP. It's really nice. c: )**

* * *

**.:Time skip ~ 3 weeks ago:.**

_Furitsumoru konayuki ga mau_  
_Akirame kaketa yume ga mata_  
_Nami utsu ano hi no mama de_  
_Kawaranai egao mitsumeta_  
_Somaru hoho ni fureta kaze ga_  
_Sora takaku nuketa_

_Itsumo mite ita_  
_Chikai yode tokute_  
_Itsu datte todokanai_

_Doshite?_  
_To toikaketa koe mo yureru_  
_Yura yura minamo ni ukanda tsuki wa nani mo_  
_Kataranai tada no bokan sha onaji ne nigiru te ga itai_

_Itazurani kazegafuku asa_  
_Kigi no ha ga jare au koe ni_  
_Awa sete kake dasu kimi wo_  
_Tada muchuude oikake teta_  
_Sono yokogao ga mi teru no wa_  
_Haruka toku koko janakute_

_Umi ga michi mata hiite yuku yuunagi_  
_Kokoro no kishi ni uchiyose rareta ketsui wa_  
_Ashita no hikari_

_Shinjite_  
_Nee toikaketa koe ga hibiku_  
_Hara hara to isshoni yozora kakete yukeba_  
_Ano oka ni hizashi sasu koro ni_  
_Mitsuketa negai wa hoseki kagayaki dasu ah_

_The ebb end flow of my mind_

All of the Fairy Tail band was there and I had a loud applause. I could also play the piano, violin and the guitar, so I can fill in those as well.

"Lu-chan! You sounded like an angel!" My best friend Levy said. She writes the lyrics for Fairy Tail. "You are in Fairy Tail for sure!

"Minna san, aligato!" I said. I bowed. "Am I really in?"

Erza patted me on the head. "Of course! You're one of us now." She smiled at me.

* * *

Sting's POV

* * *

My cell phone rang for new messages. I checked my cell phone to see the message.

_From: Minerva_

_To: Sabertooth_

_Emergency meeting at Music Room 3!_

"Lucy, I gotta go now, I have a meeting to attend." I said.

"Okay, see you at school!" She smiled.

I ran all the way to school and into Music Room 3. I was late.

Minerva's eyes shone. "OMG Sting! You're here!"

Yukino blushed as usual.

"You are late Sting." Orga said.

"Sorry Orga. What's the meeting about?"

"Rumours say that Fairy Tail has a new member. It's a girl and the newbie will make an appearance at lunch time in the lower playground." Minerva said. "She sings and plays the piano, violin and guitar. They made a new song just for her. We are able to perform as well. We need to rehearse. Let's play BELOVED X SURVIVAL. We have to beat those puny fairies."

I play the bass and vocals.

"Sting, you'll be singing this time." Minerva said.

I nodded. We rehearsed with Yukino on keyboard, Minerva on the extra effects, Orga on drums, Rufus on keyboard (tune different from Yukino's), etc.

_YOU'RE MY SPECIAL _

_sekai de hitotsu dake no taisetsu na egao _  
_kimi o dare ni mo watashitaku nai! _  
_BELOVED SURVIVAL _

_hohoemi wa sanraizu _  
_kokoro o terasu _  
_kimi to iu sapuraizu ga _  
_itsumo soba ni iru kiseki _

_kodou takanaru! _  
_"koi no shigunaru!" _  
_eburibadi faito! _  
_"rabu konfurikuto!" _

_unmei sae ubaitai _

_hajimete atta toki yori mo _  
_kimi ni muchuu da kara...! _

_chikaku ni iru no ni ai dake ga toosugiru _  
_kimi o megurimeguru minna ga _  
_tegowai raibaru "makenai!" _  
_sekai de hitori dake no tokubetsu na hito sa _  
_zutto! sono te o hanashitaku nai! _  
_BELOVED SURVIVAL _

_romansu anbaransu _  
_chansu tourai?! _  
_Adamu datte Ibu ni atte _  
_kindan no kajitsu o tabeta _

_kyori ga modokashii! _  
_"harahara jerashii!" _  
_ano shiruetto! _  
_"rabu shiikuretto!" _

_kako mo mirai mo mamoru kara _

_mata kirei ni naru kimi no koto _  
_hitorijime shitai yo...! _

_moshimo setsunai yoru wa gyutto dakishimeru _  
_kimi no tame nara daremokaremo _  
_zenryoku ganbaru "eien!" _  
_sekai de ichiban kimi o tsuyoku omotteru _  
_mune no jounetsu yuzure wa shinai! _  
_BELOVED SURVIVAL _

_urundeiru hitomi sae _  
_yappa kanari itoshikute _  
_soba de sasaeteageyou _  
_donna toki datte... _

_chikaku ni iru no ni ai dake ga toosugiru _  
_kimi o megurimeguru minna ga _  
_tegowai raibaru "makenai!" _  
_sekai de hitori dake no tokubetsu na hito sa _  
_zutto! sono te o hanashitaku nai! _  
_BELOVED SURVIVAL _

_a-i-shi-te-ru...! _  
_FOR YOU! FOR LOVE! _  
_YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE!_

I wish that Lucy can see me on my performance.

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

Me and Fairy Tail were performing in lunch time, I'm so excited. We were to meet at Music room 7. When I walked passed music room 3, I heard a band playing. The vocalist was a boy, but the voice sounded so familiar. I wonder why. I was to sing Merri Merri. I'm playing piano, Gray on the drums, Wendy on the violin and Mira on the cymbals. It's the first time singing solo so I can't wait.

I entered Music Room 7 and I saw Mira, Gray and Wendy ready to go.

"Sorry for being late!" I rushed over to be piano.

"It's okay. Let's go!" Mira said.

_Tatoeba sekai ga, ashita owaru nara anata wa nani wo nozomimasu ka _  
_Watashi no baai wa tanjun nan desu ga anata no soba ni tada itai na_

_Hoshi furu yoru ni sotto negai wo todoku to ii na _  
_Hyaku nen kurai tooi mirai made _  
_Konnichiwa mirai no watashi konbanwa kikoemasu ka? _  
_Watashi wa mada ano hito no tonari ni imasu ka?_

_MERII MERII _  
_love song for you _  
_Itsumo itsumademo futari de te wo tsunaide you _  
_MERII MERII _  
_love, you need you _  
_Omotteiru kedo hazukashii kara iwanai yo _  
_Dakedo kyou wa kyou dake wa tsutaetai na _  
_Anata ga anata ga_

_Suki desu._

_ho wow wo_

_Ichinen ga sugite, tokidoki mada KENKA shite wakariaeru no wa gonen saki kana _  
_Soredemo DAME nara juu nen, iya gojuu nen mou isso shinu made issho ni imasen ka?_

_MERII MERII _  
_love song for you _  
_Itsumo itsumademo futari de toshi wo kasaneyou _  
_MERII MERII _  
_love you, need you _  
_Aishiteru. nante iu no wa sasuga ni muri dakara!_

_Haru ni deatte anata ni koi shite natsu ga sugite kizukeba aki de _  
_Chotto samui na mou fuyu kaa yorisotte atatamarou _  
_Sou ieba are kara dore kurai no jikan ga ittai tatta'n deshou _  
_Waratte SHIWA wo fuyashi soshite_

_Anata ga saki ni tabidachimashita._

_MERII MERII _  
_Ima dake wa sukoshi samishii yo namida ga koboreochichau yo _  
_MERII MERII _  
_Kako no watashi e ano hito no tonari ni watashi wa mou imasen _  
_Dakedo_

_MERII MERII _  
_love song for you _  
_Watashi wa ima demo kawarazu shiawase na mama desu _  
_MERII MERII _  
_thanks for you _  
_Arikitari dakedo anata ni deaete yokatta yo_

_Dakara kyou wa _  
_Sukoshi dake iu no ga okureta keredo _  
_Anata wo anata wo_

_Aishiteru._

_wow wo_

_MERII MERII_  
_love song for you_

_Tatoeba sekai ga, ashita owaru nara _  
_Anata wa nani wo nozomimasu ka_

_(Sei no) _  
_MERII MERII_

Levy clapped.

"That was amazing!" Erza said. "Your voice is so innocent and sweet!"

"Hehe, thanks!" I said.

"Lucy! Sugoi!" Natsu said.

I smiled at Natsu.

.:Time skip ~ Lunch Time! :.

* * *

Our rival band was going to perform as well. We're going first. I was backstage, my heart pounding. The rivals were at the front row, however I didn't pay attention to them. My goal was to make a good performance.

* * *

Sting's POV

* * *

The fairies sure are taking their time. Then I saw Lucy walk out. Wait. Lucy?

"Minna-san, konnichiwa. Watashi wa Lucy Heartifilia, the new singer from Fairy Tail. I'll be singing and playing the piano." She bowed.

LUCY?!

The rest of the band got ready.

_Tatoeba sekai ga, ashita owaru nara anata wa nani wo nozomimasu ka _  
_Watashi no baai wa tanjun nan desu ga anata no soba ni tada itai na_

_Hoshi furu yoru ni sotto negai wo todoku to ii na _  
_Hyaku nen kurai tooi mirai made _  
_Konnichiwa mirai no watashi konbanwa kikoemasu ka? _  
_Watashi wa mada ano hito no tonari ni imasu ka?_

_MERII MERII _  
_love song for you _  
_Itsumo itsumademo futari de te wo tsunaide you _  
_MERII MERII _  
_love, you need you _  
_Omotteiru kedo hazukashii kara iwanai yo _  
_Dakedo kyou wa kyou dake wa tsutaetai na _  
_Anata ga anata ga_

_Suki desu._

_ho wow wo_

_Ichinen ga sugite, tokidoki mada KENKA shite wakariaeru no wa gonen saki kana _  
_Soredemo DAME nara juu nen, iya gojuu nen mou isso shinu made issho ni imasen ka?_

_MERII MERII _  
_love song for you _  
_Itsumo itsumademo futari de toshi wo kasaneyou _  
_MERII MERII _  
_love you, need you _  
_Aishiteru. nante iu no wa sasuga ni muri dakara!_

_Haru ni deatte anata ni koi shite natsu ga sugite kizukeba aki de _  
_Chotto samui na mou fuyu kaa yorisotte atatamarou _  
_Sou ieba are kara dore kurai no jikan ga ittai tatta'n deshou _  
_Waratte SHIWA wo fuyashi soshite_

_Anata ga saki ni tabidachimashita._

_MERII MERII _  
_Ima dake wa sukoshi samishii yo namida ga koboreochichau yo _  
_MERII MERII _  
_Kako no watashi e ano hito no tonari ni watashi wa mou imasen _  
_Dakedo_

_MERII MERII _  
_love song for you _  
_Watashi wa ima demo kawarazu shiawase na mama desu _  
_MERII MERII _  
_thanks for you _  
_Arikitari dakedo anata ni deaete yokatta yo_

_Dakara kyou wa _  
_Sukoshi dake iu no ga okureta keredo _  
_Anata wo anata wo_

_Aishiteru._

_wow wo_

_MERII MERII_  
_love song for you_

_Tatoeba sekai ga, ashita owaru nara _  
_Anata wa nani wo nozomimasu ka_

_(Sei no) _  
_MERII MERII_

Lucy's voice was so angelic. As expected of my sister. But Fairy Tail? Seriously? She never told me she was in a band of any kind! It was our turn next. I have to win. I quickly went backstage and avoided Lucy when she came off stage. She sat where I was sitting before.

She was chatting with her friends.

"1, 2, 3!" Orga shouted.

_YOU'RE MY SPECIAL_

_sekai de hitotsu dake no taisetsu na egao _  
_kimi o dare ni mo watashitaku nai! _  
_BELOVED SURVIVAL_

_hohoemi wa sanraizu _  
_kokoro o terasu _  
_kimi to iu sapuraizu ga _  
_itsumo soba ni iru kiseki_

_kodou takanaru! _  
_"koi no shigunaru!" _  
_eburibadi faito! _  
_"rabu konfurikuto!"_

_unmei sae ubaitai_

_hajimete atta toki yori mo _  
_kimi ni muchuu da kara...!_

_chikaku ni iru no ni ai dake ga toosugiru _  
_kimi o megurimeguru minna ga _  
_tegowai raibaru "makenai!" _  
_sekai de hitori dake no tokubetsu na hito sa _  
_zutto! sono te o hanashitaku nai! _  
_BELOVED SURVIVAL_

_romansu anbaransu _  
_chansu tourai?! _  
_Adamu datte Ibu ni atte _  
_kindan no kajitsu o tabeta_

_kyori ga modokashii! _  
_"harahara jerashii!" _  
_ano shiruetto! _  
_"rabu shiikuretto!"_

_kako mo mirai mo mamoru kara_

_mata kirei ni naru kimi no koto _  
_hitorijime shitai yo...!_

_moshimo setsunai yoru wa gyutto dakishimeru _  
_kimi no tame nara daremokaremo _  
_zenryoku ganbaru "eien!" _  
_sekai de ichiban kimi o tsuyoku omotteru _  
_mune no jounetsu yuzure wa shinai! _  
_BELOVED SURVIVAL_

_urundeiru hitomi sae _  
_yappa kanari itoshikute _  
_soba de sasaeteageyou _  
_donna toki datte..._

_chikaku ni iru no ni ai dake ga toosugiru _  
_kimi o megurimeguru minna ga _  
_tegowai raibaru "makenai!" _  
_sekai de hitori dake no tokubetsu na hito sa _  
_zutto! sono te o hanashitaku nai! _  
_BELOVED SURVIVAL_

_a-i-shi-te-ru...! _  
_FOR YOU! FOR LOVE! _  
_YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE!_

Lucy was staring at me.

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

This. Was. The. Song. I heard. When I was passing by music room 3. It was Sabertooth? No wonder the voice was familiar. IT WAS STING SINGING! I didn't know that nii-san was in a band... Great. Just great. My big brother is now my rival?

* * *

Akira: How was that chapter? Longer than the ones I have ever written (because of the lyrics xD). Well, here's the song list in chronological order from appearance!

1. ebb and flow by Ray

2. BELOVED X SURVIVAL by Gero

3. Merri Merri - Kano

Lucy: Hehe, me and Sting are rivals~

Sting: Akira! Why did you have to make me and Lucy rivals?

Akira: Gosh, calm down. This is just a part of the story. Review, fav and follow!


End file.
